The Hobbit: An Unexpected Mary-Sue
by JerryBokoo
Summary: Mary-Sue était une lycéenne comme les autres, jusqu'à son arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Saura-t-elle choisir le nain qu'elle aime?
1. Chapter 1

Un rayon de lumière matinal darda de ses rayons le beau visage endormi de Mary-Sue Bradford. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux azurs, s'étira tel un chat dans ses draps et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle se rappela soudain de ce qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil : la sonnette. Elle enfila un long peignoir de soie rouge, se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. Le soleil californien éclaira sa peau lumineuse. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant elle, et sourit au facteur de Los-Angeles qui se tenait là. Il lui présenta un courrier en recommandé, qu'elle signa en trépignant avant de refermer la porte brusquement. Le cachet néo-zélandais présent sur l'enveloppe ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : elle n'avait pas été oubliée. Elle ouvrit la lettre en tremblant, et se plongea dans sa lecture :

_Peter Jackson et New Line Cinema ™ ont l'honneur et l'immense privilège de vous annoncer que vous avez été retenue pour le rôle de_

_Lindriël_

_Un appel téléphonique vous sera adressé sous peu et vous donnera toutes les indications à suivre._

_Toutes nos félicitations et nos sincères compliments, l'équipe de tournage du Hobbit, the Trilogy._

Mary-Sue laissa retomber la feuille au sol, une larme dévalant sa joue pâle. Elle posa son regard couleur de ciel en direction d'une photographie de famille accrochée sur le mur, et laissa l'émotion éclater. Si seulement ses parents pouvaient être encore en vie, à ce moment précis…La jeune fille releva brusquement le menton. Non, elle était forte. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par son terrible passé, tenter d'oublier les hautes flammes qui venaient hanter ses rêves, ainsi que les cris terrifiés de son pauvre petit frère….

Elle rejeta sa longue chevelure d'ébène en arrière et enroula autour d'un doigt l'étrange mèche argentée qui lui barrait le front, avant de se regarder dans un miroir. C'était une jeune fille de 17ans comme les autres, mince, pas très grande, au visage fin et diaphane, aux yeux couleur de givre et aux longs cheveux noirs coupés d'une mèche naturelle couleur de lune. Ses horribles antécédents avaient depuis longtemps détruit l'enfant en elle, et Mary-Sue avait dû s'y adapter : elle vivait seule, tentant d'oublier le deuil qui la frappait dans les bras de dizaines de beaux garçons rendus fous d'amour par sa beauté indicible et son air grave et triste. Adulte avant l'âge, elle gagnait sa vie en chantant le soir après le lycée dans un groupe de métal de la scène underground de Los-Angeles, Les Bloody-Tears. Sa voix pure et claire était reconnue de tous, et elle mettait ce talent au service du monde.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter : elle allait jouer le rôle d'une elfe des bois dans le nouveau film de Peter Jackson ! Elle aimait tant les elfes… Ils étaient comme elle : sauvages, ne se soumettant à personne, forts, beaux et protecteurs de la nature. C'était le rôle de sa vie, et elle savait qu'elle était née pour cela. La jeune fille se précipita dans sa chambre, et déposa quelques baisers sur ses posters de Green Day et Linkin Park. Elle posa ensuite sa valise sur son lit et y étala ses vêtements, aussi sombres que son âme.

La Nouvelle-Zélande l'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Mary-Sue posa son premier pied à l'aéroport d'Auckland, son cœur se serra par l'émotion. Ca y est, elle y était ! Elle remonta le col de son long manteau de cuir noir, enfila ses ray-ban et regarda ses deux gardes du corps personnels. On lui avait annoncé que les informations à son sujet avaient filtré, et que son nom était désormais déjà célèbre, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas encore tourné. Effectivement, à la sortie de l'aéroport se tenait une foule qui clamait son nom.

Une fille attira son attention, un carnet et un crayon à la main. Elle pleurait, l'implorant d'un autographe. Mary-Sue sourit d'indulgence, signa son autographe et la jeune fille murmura une suite de mots incompréhensibles, avant de s'éclipser dans la foule. La jeune actrice, soudain prise de panique par la foule qui se pressait sur elle, se précipita dans la limousine noire qui l'attendait. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà un jeune homme brun, au physique avantageux. Elle lui sourit, et ils se présentèrent : il s'agissait d'Aidan Turner, qui allait jouer le rôle d'un nain nommé Kili. Mary-Sue le trouva très beau et tomba sous son charme, mais son talent d'actrice lui permit de garder cela secret. Ils discutèrent joyeusement durant les deux heures qui les séparaient des studios de Wellington, entre deux coupes de champagne.

Ils arrivèrent un peu éméchés, et Aidan la guida jusqu'à sa caravane personnelle et lui proposa d'entrer avec elle. Mais Mary-Sue, malgré qu'elle fût un peu pompette, n'était pas une fille facile. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et remarqua alors seulement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une femme était là aussi, et se présenta comme sa maquilleuse. Elle lui proposa de s'installer devant sa coiffeuse (le meuble pas le métier), et commença à toucher ses cheveux.

« Vos cheveux sont magnifiques, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que nous utiliserons de perruque. Et nous n'utiliserons pas non plus de maquillage, votre peau est splendide. »

Mary-Sue baissa la tête avec modestie. Elle ne s'était jamais cru belle, bien qu'on lui disait tous les jours au lycée.

- Mais alors, je n'aurai pas de séance maquillage le matin ?

- Si, répondit la maquilleuse. Nous vous mettrons des prothèses d'oreilles pointues. Vous êtes une elfe, n'oubliez pas. Cela vous donnera un air encore plus surnaturel qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Le lendemain, Mary-Sue se rendit à la séance maquillage d'un pas aussi ferme que décidé. Sa mémoire innée lui avait permis d'apprendre les centaines de ligne de texte qu'elle aurait à dire devant les caméras, et cela lui valut l'appréciation générale. Après que ses oreilles en silicones furent installées et que l'habilleuse l'ait aidé à enfiler son costume (un ensemble en cuir noir moulant, avec des petites lames de jet accrochées en haut de la cuisse et un arc d'ébène assorti à ses cheveux), elle se présenta devant les autres acteurs. Aidan la siffla, elle lui adressa en réponse un sourire mystérieux mais elle ne rougit pas. Ses divers concerts de métal l'avaient endurcie, et elle avait appris à garder la tête haute quand les hommes l'acclamaient pour sa beauté et ses formes. Orlando Bloom était là aussi, en retrait, et il l'observait à la dérobée de ses grands yeux sombres.

La première scène qu'elle devait tourner était un combat entre elle et une dizaine d'orcs, qu'elle allait tuer de quelques flèches et d'un couteau lancé en pleine tête. Elle tenait elle-même à faire ses cascades, malgré les objections personnelles de Peter Jackson lui-même.

Mary-Sue, au son du retentissant « ça tourne ! », se lança sur la scène, virevoltant entre les arbres synthétiques. Elle avait travaillé sa chorégraphie seulement quelques minutes avant le tournage, mais la maitrise de ses mouvements étaient sensationnelle. Elle dansait, deux épées à la main, ses longues jambes fuselées exécutant des mouvements irréalisables pour le commun des mortels.

« ATTENTION ! »

La voix terrifiée d'Aidan l'arrêta net. Mary-Sue se retourna, et eu juste le temps de voir un projecteur tomber vers elle.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.


	3. Chapter 3

La première chose dont se souvint Mary-Sue après l'accident fut une odeur d'humus et d'herbe humide. Quelqu'un lui caressait la joue avec douceur, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Devant elle se tenait un homme de petite taille, aux longs cheveux sombres qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et une barbe de trois jours. Elle se releva brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts :

« Aidan ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Elle se releva sur ses pieds, et remarqua qu'il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle de juste quelques centimètres. Mais Aidan la dépassait d'une tête, normalement.

« Aidan ? répéta le jeune homme. Non, je m'appelle Kili, et voici mon grand-frère. »

Un autre homme, un peu plus vieux mais plus petit encore, s'approcha d'elle et s'inclina devant elle, avant de lui faire un baisemain.

« Fili, dit-il, pour vous servir. »

Mary-Sue se sentit soudain brûler de l'intérieur. Kili et Fili étaient très beaux et elle y était sensible, bien qu'elle ne le laissa pas paraitre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua alors qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'elle, tous un peu plus petits qu'elle sauf un seul qui faisait la même taille. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs veinés de gris, une barbe courte et épaisse et des yeux qui la transperçaient de tout son être. Instantanément, elle en tomba amoureuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec charisme, et s'inclina à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Bienvenue dans la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, princesse des elfes. »

Mary-Sue comprit instantanément qu'il s'agissait du chef. Il était si charismatique, si imposant, et il devait être si musclé…Elle l'aimait, d'un amour fou et profond. Elle comprit alors seulement ce qu'il avait dit, et porta une main à ses oreilles avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Elle en toucha les bouts pointus, et sensibles. Ce n'était plus des prothèses, mais ses vraies oreilles. Elle était devenue une elfe ! Un être immortel, plein de sagesse et de mystères ! Elle fut soudain saisie de peur : qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Laissez-moi vous accompagner, demanda-t-elle. Je sais tenir une arme et me battre.

Thorin lui lança alors une épée et la mis au défi. Elle l'attrapa au vol et lui adressa un regard sombre et sauvage. Leurs lames fendirent l'air, et Thorin la toucha sur la joue, laissant une goutte de sang s'écouler sur sa peau diaphane. Ils se battirent un instant, puis elle prit le dessus et posa sa lame contre sa gorge. Thorin baissa la tête de soumission et ainsi entra Mary-Sue dans la Compagnie, et devint la meilleure combattante du groupe, s'attirant l'admiration de tous, mais aussi d'autres sentiments plus profonds. Kili, Fili, et Thorin commencèrent à la regarder d'un autre œil. Ils rougissaient quand elle posait les yeux sur eux, ce qu'elle faisait assez souvent malgré elle. Ils étaient si beaux, si forts…

Mais elle devait faire un choix, elle le savait. Elle aimait ces trois nains d'un amour fou et plein de désir, et cela la consumait de souffrances. Vers qui allait-elle se tourner… ?


	4. Chapter 4

Il s'écoula quelques jours quand Kili prit son courage à deux mains et aborda Mary-Sue :

Vous maniez l'épée à la perfection, mais savez-vous tirer à l'arc ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Non, et je serais ravie d'apprendre.

Elle se leva, et ils se dirigèrent dans un endroit à l'écart dans la forêt. Kili lui tendit son arc et lui demanda de viser un arbre loin devant elle. L'arbre n'étant qu'à une centaine de mètres, elle le toucha mais pas au milieu. Kili vint soudain se placer derrière elle, et l'aida à viser.

Mary-Sue sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Le nain était si proche d'elle, collé contre son corps…Elle sentait qu'elle allait défaillir, se tourner vers lui pour se lover dans ses bras puissants, et lui offrir la douceur de ses lèvres, aussi rouges que des roses de sang.

Non, elle ne devait pas…Son cœur appartenait à Thorin. Ou à Fili… Mais Kili était si proche d'elle, si plein de désir…

Il l'embrassa soudain dans le cou, et lui murmura à quel point elle était belle. Alors elle se retourna, ils échangèrent un chaste baiser et firent tendrement l'amour contre un arbre. Ils venaient juste de finir quand Thorin arriva soudain, et les regarda les yeux brillants de jalousie. Il s'apprêta à frapper Kili de son épée elfique mais Mary-Sue s'interposa entre eux, protégeant le corps de celui dont elle venait de réaliser qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Fili arriva à son tour, lui aussi dévoré par la jalousie.

Je vous aime tous les trois, s'exclama-t-elle. Et je sais que vous m'aimez-vous aussi. Vivons notre amour ensemble !

Kili, Fili et Thorin réfléchirent un instant, puis hochèrent la tête. L'idée de Mary-Sue venait de les réconcilier. Ils se mirent alors en couple à 4, et quand ils moururent à la Bataille des Cinq Armée, Mary-Sue était enceinte de triplés. Elle alla vivre chez les elfes de la Lorien, accoucha là-bas de 3 semi-elfes-nains qui furent les plus beaux de la Terre du Milieu et elle engendra une nouvelle race : les Hadhodhel_._ Aujourd'hui encore, elle est chantée et louée par les elfes de Valinor pour sa beauté et sa bravoure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous ! Alors vous avez été des milliers à réclamer un développement des aventures de Mary-Sue, et j'ai décidé d'y répondre. Merci à xXx-Sakura666-xXx pour la correction, t ma bestah jtdr jtdr jtdr333 ) ) ) )))_

_Je reprends donc l'histoire où elle s'était arrêtée dans le précédent chapitre, càd quand ils comprennent l'étendue de leurs sentiments passionnels tellement profonds. Mais un terrible destin inattendu l'attend, représenté sous la forme d'un mystérieux bijou offert par sa mère avant sa mort…Saura-t' elle assumer ses nouveaux pouvoirs des ténèbres et protéger les nains qu'elle aime contre elle-même ?_

_oooooo_

Mary-Sue gémit dans son sommeil, et se serra contre les corps brûlants de Thorin et de Kili. Thorin se réveilla et lui caressa les cheveux. Fili qui été serré contre Kili se leva (oui parce qu'en fait Kili et Fili étaient amants de leur côté, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas, leur cœur n'étaient que pour la jeune elfe aux cheveux de jais).Le beau prince nain à la longue chevelure aussi sombre que les ailes d'un corbeau (Thorin pas Kili) passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Que ce passe-t-il, ma princesse elfe ? » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec tendresse.

Mary-Sue sentit son cœur palpiter. Comme elle l'aimait ! Comme il était si prévenant pour elle ! Dire que dans son monde d'origine, les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, il aurait sans doute finit en prison pour détournement de mineur…La jeune fille nouvellement elfe se sentit soudain prise de colère. Quelle injustice cela aurait été…Ici, elle pouvait vivre son amour au grand jour. Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire torturé.

-Je…je rêvais de ma mère, du jour où elle est morte.

Fili s'était approché et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Racontez-nous, je vous en prie, dit-il à voix basse.

Mary-Sue ferma les yeux, torturée à l'idée du souvenir terrible et monstrueux.

-Elle ne criait pas, elle était forte, commença-t-elle. Mais ses cheveux étaient déjà consumés par les flammes et sa peau tombait en lambeau. Pourtant, dans ses derniers instants, elle a trouvé le temps de me dire qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle aurait aimé me voir grandir, me marier et donner des enfants. C'était tellement horrible. Je…J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle désirait tant…

Une larme dévala sa joue pâle comme la Mort. Kili la serra contre lui, et déposa quelques doux baisers sur ses lèvres roses.

-Ne pleurez plus, douce damoiselle, dit-il avec douceur. Fili, Thorin et moi sommes là pour vous. Vous n'êtes plus seule.

Mary-Sue s'apprêta à réponse à ses baisers, mais son geste s'arrêta soudain. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et sortit de ses vêtements un collier, qui brillait d'une lueur rouge.

-Ma mère m'a donné ce bijou avant de mourir, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes donc l'Elue, murmura Thorin.

-L'Elue… ?

Mary-Sue rougit de modestie. Elle n'aspirait qu'à être une jeune fille normale, à comprendre le nouveau monde qui l'accueillait et à le remercier de ses bienfaits. Elle ne voulait pas sauver le monde.

-Il y a une prophétie, expliqua Fili. « Lúthien Tinúviel reviendra, et par le pouvoir de la Pierre Rouge, le Dragon tombera. »

Kili se redressa brusquement.

- Lúthien, dit-il, était connue pour sa beauté et sa longue chevelure aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Vous êtes sa réincarnation !

- Non, je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Mary-Sue. Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, je ne veux pas sauver le monde. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir !

- Ne craignez rien, dit Thorin en la serrant dans ses bras. Nous vous protégerons jusqu'à notre mort.

Et ils firent l'amour tous ensemble sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les autres nains. Mary-Sue savait qu'elle était l'objet de leurs fantasmes les plus profonds, et elle ne voulait pas leur briser le cœur.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et découvrit qu'elle était un vampire. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait aimé un beau jeune homme nommé Edward, qui en fait était un vampire et qui avait voulu la rendre immortelle pour jamais ne la quitter. Mais il s'était trouvé une autre pouffe et il l'avait abandonné, sans lui dire qu'elle était un vampire. Voilà donc pourquoi elle se sentait si torturée à l'intérieur, qu'elle aimait tant la nuit et les ténèbres, que son âme était si sombre…

Fili s'était approchée d'elle silencieusement en silence, et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle eut soudain envie de boire son sang, et elle le repoussa violement.

-Non, cria-t-elle, ne m'approchez plus, vous 3 !

En fait elle était terrifiée de faire du mal aux amours de sa vie Les 3 nains, choqués, ne savaient plus quoi dire. Kili se jeta à ses pieds, l'implorant de lui laisser son amour. Mais Mary-Sue, bien que son cœur était déchiré, savait qu'elle était un danger, elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Elle refoula les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux couleur d'un ciel d'été, et se détourna pour marcher seule. Seule, comme elle l'avait toujours été.


End file.
